


Old Fairytales

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hellhound Parrish, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, M/M, Oops, Possessive Peter, Spark Stiles, did i give too much away, understanding Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Parrish sort things out</p><p>Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> x
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe spoilers for this season? But you know- shouldn't be TOO bad

When Jordan awoke, he was exhausted.

Which was strange, because he'd gone to sleep at a record breaking 8pm last night. He blinked a little, frowning. Had he slept with the light on? Why would he sleep with the light on? And then a whimpering and he was wide awake, police senses alert, and he shuddered at the sound. 

He wasn't in his apartment.

He was in a warehouse, and Stiles,  _his Stiles,_ was tied down to a nearly upright operating table, belts tight around his wrists and ankles. The room smelt of ash and burning, and Parrish races to him 'Stiles!' He cried, and Stiles stared at him, eyes hard- there was tape over his mouth, and Parrish peeled it off, rubbing gently at the reddened skin before Stiles turned his face away. The nineteen year old seemed to be okay- there wasn't any blood, just exhaustion, his magic crackling sadly around him. Too weak from all the struggling last night. 

'Untie me, Jay,' Stiles whispered, and Jordan did so quickly, catching Stiles as he slumped into his grip 

'I don't understand,' Parrish whispered, carrying Stiles bridal style out of the warehouse, looking around blindly- they were on a deserted desert road, and there was nothing for miles. 'How did we get here? What's happening?'

'It's over,' Stiles whispered, shaking in Jordan's arms 'walk home, Jay. That way,' he pointed weakly at the rising sun 'I'll tell you what happened.'

It's easy for Jordan to walk, clutching the nineteen year old to his chest, arms tucked tight around him, under the curve of Stiles' knees and shoulders, as that gorgeous head rests against his own shoulder. He sets a steady pace, eyes peeled for danger. 

'You were in the army, weren't you, Jay?'

Parrish blinks, but nods 'yeah, I worked in the bomb division. Sorting out explosions.'

'Dangerous work. Fire, and everything.'

Parrish frowns. Who thinks fire after hearing a bomb? You think explosion, surely. 'It was an honour to serve my country, Stiles,' he says gently, and smiles when Stiles smiles reassuringly 

'You're a very brave man, Jay. A brave man...with a pretty amazing resistance to fire.'

Parrish swallows thickly 'I don't know what you think you're getting at, Stiles. But I'm no supernatural. I'm 100% human, I can tell you that.'

Stiles stares at him searchingly, before turning to look up at the blue sky, and Parrish admires the upturn of his nose, the curve of his lips 'You're a hellhound, Parrish. And you don't even know it. You're a protector of Beacon Hills. The hellhound part of you only arises when there's a huge threat, and so far- your human threat has been dealing with that. Even the human side of you is protecting Beacon Hills, Jay. You're a deputy of this town, you make sure everyone's alright- have you ever wondered why you wanted to leave the army?'

'I wanted to come home.' Jay whispered 'I wanted to be here.'

'You're like a guardian,' Stiles offers 'and it's great.' He smiles brightly, and Parrish's heart eases up 'but the hellhound part of you is dangerous. I mean- you'd never purposely hurt anyone who was good. You just eliminate threats, but you're not thinking. Last night...Scott and I were fighting that Beast, and you walked in-  _on fire._ Just...completely on fire. And your eyes were fire and you just killed them, and then you picked me up- and I had to use my spark to stop from burning, and you brought me to that warehouse and tied me down- and you kept screaming about how you had to keep me safe. Which is you know- flattering.' He beats red for a second 'but if you'd done that to someone who wasn't a spark, you would have killed them with that fire.'

Parrish shakes his head confidently 'I'd never do that to anyone else. Only you.'

'I've been thinking about that,' Stiles confesses 'about your...obsession? With me? I mean, we went on one date-'

'There was a lot of flirting-'

'Jay,' Stiles shoots him a helpless smile, cuddling into his chest 'you know I'm mated to Peter, don't you? You do know that he's my soul mate? And if everything goes according to plan, me and him are gonna be happy ever after.'

'I know that, Stiles.' Parrish nodded 'but I...I know it, and it doesn't make a difference to me. I don't know what it is but-' he bit his bottom lip 'there's just something there. You know? Something deep inside me that's been seeping into my skin all these years and now it's a part of me- that...well, it wants you, Stiles. If I didn't know better I'd say you were my soulmate. I could have made you very happy.'

Stiles laughs a little 'you do make me happy. But you're not my soulmate. You know that.' 

'Are you telling me you don't feel it sometimes?' Parrish' eyes are suddenly desperate, boring into Stiles' amber orbs 'that pull to me?'

'Fleeting attraction-'

'It's more.' Parrish stops, and sets Stiles down. He's amazed at the distance they've covered already. He knows where they are now. Maybe he is a supernatural creature after all. 'Stiles, it's more. It's something, you know that.'

Stiles is suddenly thinking. Thinking very hard. Parrish knows that look. It's the look he gets when he's about to tell them who the criminal is, or he's about to blow the case wide open, or he's onto something, and everyone in the station hushes down to let the genius think, and John urges him on. Stiles is a beautiful thinker, Parrish thinks forlornly. 'The Hellhound and the Spark,' Stiles whispers, and his eyes light up 'the hellhound and the spark, Jay!' He jumps into the air, before wincing at the weight it puts on his ankles, and Parrish steadies him 'you were made- I mean- Hellhounds were made using spark magic. Ages ago, witch ancestors, they made Hellhounds, crafted them out of their own magic, out of their own belief- you-' he touches Parrish' chest, feeling his heart thump beneath it 'we're connected through that. It's why we feel that pull, oh my god,' Stiles nearly doubles over from the realisation 'we're connected because deep down, you think I gave you life.'

As soon as he says it, it's like a truth opens inside of Parrish, and he grips Stiles' hand over his heart, and nuzzles down into his temple whispering 'thank you' reverently over and over, and Stiles just hugs him. 

The resume their walking, with Stiles curled into Parrish's chest. 'This doesn't mean I'll stop trying.' Parrish says as they go 'I'll still wait. Hope. Flirt.'

'At your own risk.' Stiles waves him off 'you're lucky Peter hasn't ripped you to shreds.'

'Are you kidding? I'm a Hellhound. I could take him.' 

Stiles barks out a laugh, and then smiles softly 'but it's good, Jay, isn't it? That we can finally understand this-' he gestures between them, and Parrish nods sadly. Stiles cups his jaw 'Peter is the only one for me, Jay. I love him more than anything in this world. He makes me happy.'

'I coulda made you happy.' Parrish whispers, pressing his lips to Stiles' palm, and Stiles nods 

'Yes, you could. And you do. But not like that.'

'You'll always have my heart, Stiles.' Parrish promises 'always.'

Stiles closes his eyes 'you're wasting it on me, Parrish.'

'No.' Parrish kisses the top of his head 'I'm not.'

...

...

...

'For the love of god.' Stiles snaps, crossing his arms in a huff, 'will you two break it off? Peter? Parrish? Do I need to get my dad out here? I can zap you both with my evil witchy powers! Mwahahaha!'

Peter remained fixed where he was. Arms crossed tight over his chest, and Parrish stood opposite him, their stares unflinching. Peter was growling deep in his chest and Parrish's eyes still held the hint of a residual flame. 

'Peter!' Stiles grumbles 'will you please? I'm hungry!' His stomach rumbles on cue 'don't you have some wolfy instinct to feed your mate? Because I could really use some curly fries-'

'I could get you some, Stiles,' Parrish offers, and Peter drops his fangs. 

Parrish bares his own teeth back in response. Now that he's starting to understand the Hellhound, understand his attraction to Stiles, everything in his life has suddenly been making a lot more sense. 'You don't get him anything.' Peter hisses 'Stiles, you reek of him.'

'Long story,' Stiles waves off, and Parrish smirks victoriously 'Jay.' He warns 'what did I tell you? Didn't I tell you that Peter has my soul forever?' It's like talking to two children. Parrish deflates, and nods. 'And Peter, didn't I tell you that Jay is a friend, and he should be treated with respect.' Peter huffs, but nods. 'Great, now, let's get some curly fries.' And he heads out of the station. Peter and Parrish look at each other, and Parrish breaks it first. Peter grins smugly 

'He's mine.'

'We're connected.' Parrish says 'our hearts our connected.'

'I'm his  _soulmate-'_

'I swear to God!' Stiles voice roars from outside 'If I don't have goddamn curly fries in my mouth when I get to one, there is gonna be serious hell to pay! Five! Four!'

Peter rolls his eyes. 'Idiot.' He mutters under his breath, and heads for the door. He turns around only once, and nods at Parrish 'good job...saving him.'

Parrish smiles so earnestly at him that Peter nearly shields himself from the sweetness, and engulfs Stiles in the sunshine, scenting him harshly. 'Grabby, grabby,' Stiles mutters 'carry me!' Peter rolls his eyes and carries Stiles to get some curly fries. 

And life is right again. 

...

...

...

'I'm gonna be a deputy!' Six year old Stiles salutes Derek, as Peter, John and Claudia watch from the couch 'Just like my daddy!'

'You're gonna be a small deputy.' Derek teases, tickling Stiles' stomach and the tiny boy giggles uncontrollably 'and very easy to take down.'

'N-No I won't!' Stiles declares, straightening up and saluting again, nearly taking Derek's eye out and Peter chuckles 'I'm gonna be the best! Aren't I, daddy?'

John throws his Sheriff's hat and it lands on Stiles' head, and Stiles pushes it up so he can see, and grins 'See, Derek? I'm the best!' He falls into Derek's chest then, demanding cuddles and milkshake. 

Peter turns to John 'what d'you think? Reckon he'll be a Deputy?'

John smiles, one arm tight around Claudia 'I think he'd made a hell of a good one.'

Claudia smiles softly 'I don't know. I see something else for him.'

'With our luck he'll probably be a magician.' John teases and Claudia smiles 

'Something like that.'

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned ya, my gorgeous friends. 
> 
> Question TIME!
> 
> So, how do you feel about a fic with Theo? Cue some Jealous/Possessive Peter times, I'm not sure what age to do it though, because I'd like if for a bit Stiles was with theo, and theo was all evil and smug to Peter, but that doesn't really fit with this universe, so do I make that a dream? An alternate universe? IDEAS PEOPLE!
> 
> Or if you hate it, no worries :) Just prompt me some more
> 
> and yes yes, I have been writing some Steo fics, but I won't abandon this series just yet (hopefully not ages to come) 
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE YOU! 
> 
> x


End file.
